koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Joy
Mobile Joy or MobileJOY (モバイルジョイ) is a bonus option in various Koei titles made exclusive for Japanese cellphone services. By registering a Koei product with a respective cell phone service, players can unlock bonus items or features for their purchased game. Character wallpapers, voiced lines, or select songs can be made available for the user's cellphone. In order to perform a Mobile Joy transfer, the requiring steps must be taken: #Purchase one of the games listed below. #Look for the password code and connect to Koei's cellphone network. #Input the password with the corresponding game. #When the cell phone successfully connects, another password will be shown on the cell phone. #Have the game on and find the Mobile Joy option. Input the password into the game's Mobile Joy screen. If all steps are done correctly, the link will be established. Some of the Mobile Joy's features are free, but others require a form of payment to be made available. These items can become purchased through Koei's point system available to registered online members or fanclub members. Recently, cellphone and in-game bonuses can be obtained by registering with one of Koei's cellphone games for a limited time. These tie-ins are listed on the Collaborations page. Games with Cellphone Bonuses *''Dynasty Warriors 5'' *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends'' *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires'' *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' *''Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Special'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2'' *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' - with 100man-nin no Shin Sangokushi Musou *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Special'' - with 100man-nin no Shin Sangokushi Musou *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends'' - with 100man-nin no Shin Sangokushi Musou *''Dynasty Warriors Next'' - with 100man-nin no Shin Sangokushi Musou *''Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends'' *''Samurai Warriors 3'' *''Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden'' - with 100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou *''Sengoku Musou 3: Empires'' - with 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *''Samurai Warriors 4'' *''Warriors Orochi 2'' *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage'' *''Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War'' *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI (with Power Kit)'' *''Nobunaga's Ambition: Iron Triangle (with Power Kit)'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou Tendou'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou Tendou with Power Up Kit'' - with 100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou *''Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' - with 100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou and Samurai Cats *''Nobunaga no Yabou DS'' *''Nobunaga no Yabou DS 2'' *''Daikoukai Jidai Online'' - with Samurai Cats and 100man-nin no Daikoukai Jidai *''Neo Angelique'' *''Neo Angelique Full Voice'' *''Neo Angelique Special'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi Special'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 with Izayoiki Aizouban'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth Aizouban'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 Aizouban'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6'' *''Kiniro no Corda 2'' *''Kiniro no Corda 2 encore'' *''Kiniro no Corda 2 f'' *''Kiniro no Corda 2 f encore'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky'' *''Geten no Hana'' *''Winning Post 7'' *''Winning Post Maximum 2007'' *''Winning Post World'' *''G1 Jockey 4'' Mobile Cellphone Services Aside from making cellphone versions of their various historical simulations, Koei-Tecmo offers the following services for Japan. *'Koei Merokore' :Allows images and music to be downloaded into cell phone. Includes several Koei classics such as the Nobunaga's Ambition, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Genghis Khan, Winning Post, and others. *'Koei Selection' :Revised version of Koei Merokore with different images and music. Created with Flash. *'Mobile Musou' :Lets users download images and music from various Warriors titles. *'Neo-Romance Fortune' :Tells daily fortunes with 76 different Neoromance characters. Includes Tarot card readings, musical fortunes, and a compatibility reading. *'Neo-Romance Avenue' :Allows character voice clips, images, and wallpapers to be made available on a cell phone. *'Show Retro Game Shonen * Jidai' :Features various mini-games as Flash applications. See Also *Saved game data *Import *Downloadable Content *Collaborations Category:Gameplay Category:Company